Maelstrom of the moon
by Gin of the wicked smile
Summary: Monster fighting girls dressed as sailors. Standing in front of him was a girl with pigtails done in two balls. "meatball" he said unknowingly causing the girl to flinch. "my name is sailor moon not meatball!" formerly named The fox within the moon
1. Chapter 1

**Don't** own Naruto or sailor senshi

_**The Fox Within the Moon**_

_Pain….pain was the only word he could describe how he was feeling right now as he sat in what was once his beautiful home._

_Konoha the village hidden in the leaves , the once beautiful village in Hi no Kuni(fire country) was now a waste land. The once clear blue sky now cover in black clouds from the fires. The trees that made up its forest now destroyed and burnt. The huge village that was once the most powerful of the ninja villages now nothing more then a giant black hole. The battles against Pein, Sasuke and Madara completely destroyed the village killing all it inhabitants except one. _

_Sitting in the center of the desolate village was the prince of fire Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Dressed in his black Anbu armor with his red and black cloak over it. His mother sword the kotetsu (tiger jaw) was strapped to his back. His white Anbu kitsune mask hanging on the right side of his face. He stared down at the stone he made for everyone that had died._

_Aburame Shibi_

_Aburame Shino_

_Akimichi Chouji_

_Akimichi Chouza_

_Ebisu_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Hyuuga Hanabi_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_Hyuuga Hiashi_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_Ichiraku Ayame_

_Ichiraku Teuchi_

_Inuzuka Hana_

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_Inuzuka Tsume_

_Kurama Yakumo_

_Maito Gai_

_Mitarashi Anko_

_Moeji_

_Morino Ibiki_

_Nara Shikaku_

_Nara Shikmaru_

_Nara Yoshino_

_Rock Lee_

_Sabaku Gaara_

_Sabaku kankuro_

_Sabaku Temari_

_Sai _

_Sarutobi konohamaru _

_Sarutobi Kurenai_

_Sarutobi Mai_

_Senju Tsunade_

_Shizune_

_Tenten_

_Udon_

_Umino Iruka_

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Yamanaka Inochi_

_His hand traced their name as he recalled how they died. His hand grasped the jade colored stone around his neck, It was his fault Tsunade died. He was capture by Sasuke while try to get him to come back. He was knocked out when Sasuke acted he was going back. He awoke a few days later to find out he died but was revived by Tsunade using Chiyo's jutsu. They told him just before she died she repaired the necklace and said she's dieing like a real ninja should "dieing so that you love one can live"._

_He closed his eyes think how his Aneue (big sister). He thought about how his aniki (big brother) Iruka. He died protecting students from the academy from the Shukaku no Ichibi, only for the student to die from the building coming down on them. That also how Konohamaru, Moeji, Udon, and Hanabi died since they where in the building protecting it from enemy ninja._

_He smiled as he remembered how they fought for what they loved. His heart swelled pride when he remembered how Gaara fought and killed the Ichibi. Gaara went after the Ichibi after his cornered and killed Matsuri. Gaara with the help of his siblings killed the Ichibi. But died when making a huge sand dome to protect their village from Madara's attack from using all their charka to power the shield. _

_His fingers rested on one name that made his heart break every time he looked at it. Hinata…. She died in his arms….because of his weakness. He had thought he killed Sasuke but only to find he hid in the shadows to strike. Sasuke knowing he couldn't kill Naruto by skill attacked him somewhere else….his heart. She was healing some of his wounds he got from killing the Nibi and Sanbi when he stabbed her through the liver. Seeing the horror look on her face he could tell she was in horror pain. Not giving Sasuke the time to gloat he pulled kotetsu from its sheath then processed in cutting off his both his arms and legs in a flash then turn back to Hinata. She just told him how she enjoyed her time being loved by him and can't wait to see him on the other side. Then with a bloody kiss she was gone, he torn through hundreds of ninja and the Yonbi that day causing his body to shut down._

_Everyone else died either from the war or when that one eyed asshole got dispread and used the 4 of the Bijuu remaining to power a blast that destroyed the remaining villages Konoha was sadly one of them. After having nothing to protect he fought Madara and the Kyuubi. By using his fathers most deadly move the Hiraishin no jutsu with his original jutsu fuuton: rasen shuriken added with saga mode and all eight gates he destroyed Madara and help from the first hokage necklace the Kyuubi fell too. He wished he would have died that day since the only reason he was still alive was because of the Kyuubi. He chuckled at the irony that the Kyuubi's Charka changed him into a hanyo(half demon) thus giving him an extra gate._

_His appearance was slightly different, he had fox ears on the top of his head and four fox tails above his butt. His whiskers where darker and his hair was longer. His eyes where slit giving him cat or fox like eyes. His sharp finger nails continued to trace the name on the memorable stone he made for them. _

_Its been four weeks since they died from the attack. He got up from his spot next to the memorable stone and turned then begin to walk away. _

"_they wouldn't want me here after since its my fault they died" he said to himself as he walked out the village. He just walked not care where he was heading just walked aimlessly. He didn't know how long he been walking, seconds, minutes, hours, night and days seem to just become one. When he stopped walking it was night as he stood in the middle of a clearing where the moon was brightest he ever seen. The moon seem to be even closer to him then ever before making him wonder if he climbed a mountain. As he walked through the clearing he found himself on a moonlight filled lake. Surprised by the beauty of the lake he walked onto the water bracing in the moonlight letting it ease his pain._

_As he walked on the water's surface he noticed that one part of the moonlit water shined even brighter then the rest. Curious he ventured over to where the water shined the brightest. When he stopped he was in the center of the lake and at the bottom of it was a silver crystal. The crystal was beautiful that it shine just as beautiful as the moon if not more. Reaching down he picked crystal out of the water with his chakra. Once it was in his hands he took a closer look at the crystal. Feeling it in he hand he begun to notice that it gave off a silver glow. The silver glow begun to effect him but not in a bad way. He closed his eyes as the crystal seem to heal all pain rather it be physical or emotional it just washed it all away. _

_So caught in the crystal he didn't notice or care to notice that the moon seem to shine only in the spot were he stood. The waters begun to spin forming a ring around the moons outline._

"_do you wish to leave" said a voice gentle that seem familiar to him_

"_Do you wish to fade away" said the voice again with the same gentle tone_

_Keeping his eyes closed since he knew it was coming from the crystal Naruto replied to the crystal._

"_Yes" he said in a voiced fill with sorrow as he wished to be anywhere then where he was so that he could forget._

_Naruto felt as if the crystal's was holding him from after hearing his answer. Lending toward into invisible embrace he fell into the water. As he felt the water hit him he noticed it wasn't cold or hot it was Lukewarm. As he continued to sink into the lukewarm water he noticed he didn't feeling the need to for air that he could breath under the water. Opening his eye he saw a white light that pulled him in until all he saw was white. Reaching out with his other hand he felt himself grab onto something furry then felt pain._

…………………_.._

"Ouch!!" yelped Naruto as he felt his cat scratch him in his bed. Rubbing the sleep out his eye to find his evil cat for pay back until he heard his mother call.

"Naruto its time to get up, so leave the cat alone" yelled his mother from down stairs already knowing what he was doing.

Frowning at how his cat seem to give him a smug look before he heard "don't frown of your face will get stuck that" from his mom

"_how did she know?_" he thought to himself as he got ready for school

Once he was done with getting dress and eating breakfast he ran out the door

"bye mom see you later" he yelled as he ran to school and catching his mom telling him to be careful.

_~Few minutes later~_

The blonde made it in front of his new school looking at the name he read it out loud

"Mugen Gakuen middle school"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Don't own Naruto or sailor senshi

* * *

(Dark lab)

The room was completely blanked in darkness other than a small light and the pale pink glow from large tubes. In the room a man covered in the darkness was working on a project. He looked to his hands that currently holding a small pink tube. This was his life's work, the thing that will help him achieve his goals.

He poured the tube filled with the pink liquid and organism into a beaker filled with green liquid. The beaker turned red as the organism began to grow until it destroyed the beaker. As the red liquid splashed across the table, a white seed floated perfectly above the table.

Smiling in triumph the man held the "seed" in his hands admiring it.

"Come here Kaori" said the man not turning away from the "seed".

Footsteps were heard as a woman approached the man. She had pale white skin and bright red hair that was tied into a high ponytail. The only thing was seen was a buttoned lab coat that hid her curvy form. Her pale green eyes looked toward the man that called her.

"Yes Professor" she answered as she stood in front of him awaiting his orders.

"At last I have completed my heart attacker. Mokusei will seek out a human with a pure heart. She then will attack and steal the heart" said the Professor in glee.

"A pure heart?" asked Kaori.

"Yes, a pure heart is the first ingredient towards all supremacy. Which is the ability to have unlimited power to rule the world. All mightiness is achieved when three objects of power. It is usually in the form of a charm or amulet that is stolen from people with pure hearts." He said with a sick grin of glee across his face

"You mean if you are able to locate these people and take their objects-"said Kaori before she was cut off by the happy Professor.

"Yes then I shall have the whole world in my hand HAHAHAHAHA" he finished her sentence and begun to laugh uncontrollably at his brilliant plan.

As he laughed, the "seed" floated to the top of the room and through the vents until it was outside. As it made its way outside Kaori disappeared in a flash of blue light and appeared outside. She began to follow the "seed" into the night sky as it searched for its target.

* * *

Next day

Naruto walked home after his first day at his new school. As he walked he thought about his day. His classes where ok, first period he had Geometry. "_I'm surprised I stayed awake_" thought Naruto. He stopped at the street light as it turned red. "_It wasn't all that bad I did meet someone new_" he thought as a smile appeared on his face. In his first class he meets a girl that sat next to him. She was pretty smart from how she was taking note while in class. His train of thought was halted by the sound of the street light as it turned white for him to walk.

Rei was deep in thought as she walked home from school. She was trying to make sense of her latest vision.

"_What does it mean?" _she thought as she walked home not minding where was walking.

"_Lately I been feeling an ominous presence even though we defeated Prince Diamond _" she continued to think.

"_What could be giving me this feeling?" _she thought before her head smashed into something hard.

Usagi had her head down in shame as she walked home. She had failed her test even though she studied so hard for it.

"_Well not so hard, but I couldn't help it! All that stuff was so boring_" she thought sheepishly

"_Rei is going to kill me! She always finds me when stuff like this happens _" Usagi thought with frustration as she stopped.

She let out a depressed sigh as she thought about the scolding she'll get from her parents and friends. So lost in her thought she didn't see someone walking into her, she didn't see someone walk right into her.

"Ouch!"

"Usagi!"

* * *

(Nearby park)

Rei held her head above a faucet as it poured out cold water onto her bruised forehead. She sighs in relief as cold water cooled her aching skin.

"You should have been watching where you were going Usagi" said Rei complained as she continued to hold her head.

"As if Rei. You were the one who walked into me you know! Hey my turn!" Said Usagi in annoyed, before pushing Rei out of the way of the fountain.

"Relax, I heard about your marks but you don't have to take it out on me!" said Rei as she held her head with her hand.

A sweat drop formed on the back of Usagi's head as he blushed embarrassedly at her shame.

After wiping the water off her forehead Usagi and Rei sat on a nearby bench and talked about the future plans.

* * *

Later

Naruto walked around the city after going home to change. He now wore black jean pants, black shoes, and a white unbuttoned shirt that showed off his black t-shirts and a black jacket with his hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. He sighed as he had to wait another week until his bike was delivered to his new home. Even though he was born here he spent most his life overseas because of his father's job. They moved back to Japan because his parents wanted him to know his roots.

"I guess I will just sightsee on foot for now" he sighed again as he walked.

The city was big and had a lot of fun things to do in it. The city had arcades, restaurants, movies theaters and a big mall. This was truly was a great city. He even heard it had celebrities; the sailor moon and the sailor scouts. They were this city's crime fighting team of super heroines. They saved this town lots of times from monsters and any other weird thing that pop up.

But that wasn't the only thing that was great about them. The boys at school said they each were beautiful and wearing short min-skirts! He hoped he'd get to see them, truly he thought they were just rumors. Girls fighting life force stealing aliens? Come on. But then again he heard on the news one time about a guy with dog ears saving a kid from a burning building so maybe it wasn't a rumor.

Looking around he noticed he was walking up some steps to a shrine. Deciding to just go with it he continued to walk up the stairs until he was at the top.

The shrine looked as if it was out of a history book. Tall, big, white and it gave off that holy place aurora. Next to it was a house that looked as if it came out of the same time as the shrine. A big stone path with a wish tree completed the look.

"Nice place" said Naruto to himself as he approached the shrine

As he approached the shrine door it opened suddenly. He met a girl his age, their faces inches apart. The girl wore red priestess hakama and a white priestess kimono. Even in the priestess clothes he could still make out her nice hips, waist and bust. Quickly stopping himself from trying to guess her three sizes before he found himself hurt, he focused on the safest part on her body, her eyes. Rei wasn't doing much better; she looked over his body just as he was doing hers. Through the clothes he wore she could tell he was athlete due to his muscles strained against his t-shirt. Her face found their way to his eyes as she looked into those beautiful sapphire orbs. They stood there for a while in silence studying each other's faces (_and other parts of the body_). Naruto decided to break the stare off first.

"Hi" he smiles foxily making Rei blush and take a step backwards

As the two teen introduced themselves to each other, they didn't notice a "seed" float into the fortune tree or the woman watching the "seed".

"Now to find the one with the pure heart. Okay, my dear where are you?" said Kaori as she waited in the sky.

* * *

"Rei was so right, if Mamo-chan see this" said Usagi as she sulked at her test score while think about the advice Rei gave her.

"That is a horrible mark" stated someone looking over her shoulder

"Yeah that's what he'll say…wait" said Usagi before she jumped back in fright to see her boyfriend stand over her with a concerned look on his face.

After calming herself down she begins to explain to her boyfriend about her plan on improving. Nodding Mamoru agreed with her plan and wished her luck.

"I agree with you Usako, keep up with school work and keeping the world safe is hard so that why I think we have to postpone next date " said Mamoru

Usagi's face dropped and she laugh nervously to hide her disappointment. Mamoru knew she was looking forward to their next date but he knew he couldn't let her off with that test. Picking up her bag he gave it to her and smile at her reassuringly.

"Here study hard now" said Mamoru while giving here the silent message "_no good grads no date_".

Usagi waved to him as he left "_we're never going on a date agai_n" she thought as depressingly.

* * *

Rei laugh as Naruto told her a funny story. The two have been chatting with one another for a while. Rei found out he was a from out of town and just moved here. For Naruto, he found out her grandpa owns this shrine and she is a Shinto Priestess. The two became fast friends and started to share some stories with each other. They talked for a while before Rei told him what she was doing before they "met" each other. She told him she was going to tie a wish on the prier tree.

Naruto asked if she would give a tour since she was on her way out.

"Sure I'll happy to, our first stop is the fortune tree" said Rei as she lead them outside to the tree.

After getting the paper for their wish (_Naruto teased Rei about being too short to reach_) Rei told Naruto that he had to tie and make a wish.

As Rei was explaining the wonders of wishing to Naruto, Kaori watched with a smile as the prey was about to fall into its trap. As soon as Rei said her wish the tree started to flash with a bright light blinding Rei and Naruto.

"What?" said Rei in shock as the tree started to change into a woman as Naruto looked on in shock and fear.

"Heart attack" said the tree now woman. She wore a Chinese yellow dress with purple pants. "Her" hair was in a two Chinese hair band that was red and white striped with bell on "her" head. "Her" hands were branches and "her" feet were still roots.

"w-who are you?" said a startled Rei as she looked at the monster in front of her.

"More like what the hell are you!" said an equally startled Naruto as he just watch a tree turn into a purple skinned woman.

"Mokusei's the name and hearts, the game. I am here for your pure heart" said Mokusei as her branches turned into hands and her roots turned into feet.

"_I can't change with Naruto and Grandpa here_" thought Rei in a panic. She quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and took off running.

"We have to get out of here Naruto-san!" she yelled as she dragged him

Naruto, catching on, started to match her speed as they ran from the monster.

Mokusei didn't wait for them to get far as she took off after them. Kaori watched it all with a smile as she flipped her hair to the side.

Running, Rei turned to Naruto who had a frightened look on his face. Not wanting to get her new friend hurt she quickly made a plan.

"Naruto-san we have to split up we can lose the monster faster!" said Rei as they ran through the trees that surrounded the shrine.

"Rei-chan are you crazy! We don't know if that will even work. If we get caught we get caught together!" said Naruto snapping out of his fright as he glared at Rei for even suggesting that.

Rei was surprised when he glared at her for what she said. She smiled inwardly at how he wouldn't leave her behind but right now he was only in the way. Returning his glare she knew this was the only way.

"Well we'll get caught if we don't I know this ground better then you and you would only slowing me down so this is the best way. Being with you will only get me killed so go away!" said Rei angrily outwardly at him but inwardly apologizing.

Shock and hurt was written all over his face before it turned neutral. Nodded he turn from her and begun to run a different direction from Rei.

"_I'm sorry Naruto-kun_" she thought before turning around and running back toward the monster.

"If she wants to be that way so be it" muttered Naruto as he ran. Stopping he rested his back against a nearby tree to catch his breath. As he caught his he suddenly smiled and begin to run back in the direction of the monster.

"_To bad I never was good at following directions_" he thought as he hoped to slow down the monster enough for her to get away.

Rei was roughly slammed against the side of her house; the monster had stopped her before she could transform. Mokusei pushed both Rei's wrist against wall then detached her hands holding Rei in place. Rei surprised by this but still struggles to get free.

"It never hurts to have an extra pair of hands now doesn't it" mocked Mokusei as she stood a few feet away from her.

Kaori appeared next to Mokusei with her arms crossed.

"Mokusei this girls power doesn't come from a charm but from within. You may steal her heart" said Kaori with a smug grin as she watched Rei try to get free.

"Steal my heart?" said Rei in shock and fear after hearing what they said

Mokusei opened her shirt showing a lot of cleavage. In the middle of chest was a black star. The star begun to glow sending a black beam at Rei. Rei could only watch as the beam shot towards her as she continued to struggle. She let out a scream as the beam hit her chest.

"_It feels as if my heart is being ripped out_!" thought Rei as she screamed

"Time will tell if you got power and a pure heart until then I will seek out other possible holders" Said Kaori before she teleported from the area to seek out other hearts.

Rei continued to scream from the pain, she felt as if someone reached into her chest and pull out her heart slowly. Mokusei only smirked as she watched as Rei scream.

Usagi was muttering to herself as she walked to Rei's house for their study session.

"It's not fair, I rather being going on a date with Mamoru then study for this exam" pouted Usagi as she walked with Luna.

"Well you can't" said Luna before tripping making Usagi smile

Luna jumped on Usagi's head to get her attention. Looking her in the eye Luna started to give Usagi a speech on why she should study. Making sure she got her point across her threading to claw her if she slacked off. As the two bickered they heard a scream stopping them in their tracks.

"That sounded like Rei's voice!" said Usagi panicky to Luna

"I wonder what's wrong" said Luna before her and Usagi rushed to Rei's house

* * *

(Woods of the shrine)

"Damn it" said Naruto as he leaned against a tree. His body felt as if it was on fire as he tried to move.

His vision begun to blur as he forced his body to move where he heard Rei scream. He tried to push the feeling back as he moved.

"Hold on Rei-chan" he said to himself as he moved down the path.

He tripped over a rock falling onto the ground unable to get up. "No a NO!" thought Naruto as he tried to get up.

Flashes of people filled his vision as he tried to get up. An image kid with goggles smiling at him then an image of the boy was older but now he had a small dagger sticking into his chest into his heart.

"NO!" he roared as his eyes flashed silver before the feeling was suddenly gone.

"I'm coming Rei-chan" he said to himself before taking off toward the source of the scream

Usagi hid behind a tree as she saw what was happening

"Who is that and what is she doing to Rei?" said Usagi

"I don't know but you better change" said Luna looking at Usagi

"Right" she said before she pulls out her crystal

"Moon Crystal Power!" she said as she transformed into Sailor Moon

"Won't be long now" said Mokusei as she watched as Rei's eyes slowly start to dull

"Hey there nasty!" said a voice catching Mokusei attention

There standing to the side of her was a teenage girl. The girl was dressed in a blue and female white sailor uniform and a red bow tied above the skirt, white elbow length gloves, knee length red boots, red chocker with a crest moon charm with matching earrings, gold tiara and red bow with a locket in the middle of it. The girl had blonde hair in pigtails with blue big eyes.

"I stand for love! I stand for truth and justice too!" yelled the girl as she started to do a poses.

"I'm Sailor Moon!" yelled sailor moon making Mokusei stop and turn towards her.

"Sailor what?" she said with a mocking smirk on her face.

"How do you think you are hurting my friend? I despise your pathetic and evil ways! " she said and took a battle stance.

"In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" sailor moon finished while glaring at Mokusei.

"Well how handy, another pure heart for the taking" said Mokusei with a twisted smile looking at sailor moon as if she was a free meal.

* * *

(In the trees nearby)

"She's after pure hearts!" said Luna fearfully while she gazed the sailor moon and the monster

* * *

(With sailor moon)

"Prepare to lose your heart!" declared Mokusei as she used her hair to grab Sailor moon and slam her into a wall

The sound of flesh hitting a wall was that greeted the other girls as the rushed toward the scene. They winced at the sight and sound of their friend slamming into the cement.

"What kind of monster is that?" asked Makoto in alarm looking at the monster before them.

"The ugly kind" answered Minako glaring at the monster that attacked tow her friend.

"We better change ourselves!" said Ami with caution while the others nodded.

They pulled out their wands and prepared to jump into the fray.

Naruto arrived after some girl dressed in a female sailor uniform attack was destroyed. He leaned onto a nearby tree catching his breath and watched at the fight.

"_More like a beat down_" he thought as the girl in the sailor uniform was slammed into a tree and then penned there.

Turning away from the monster he looked at Rei, who looked to be in and out of consciousness.

"_Rei_" he thought as he pushed himself off the tree trying to get his balance. As he stood the cry of cats caught his ears. It seemed the monster have defeated the girl in the sailor uniform and the guy in a tuxedo and was making her way to Rei.

The monster Mokusei stood in front of Rei and opened her shirt showing huge amount of cleavage and a star tattoo. The tattoo glowed before a black light hit Rei in the chest. Then Rei let out a loud blood chilling scream as a beautiful crystal like object appeared from her chest.

The girls begin to cry out Rei's name as her head slumped down. The girl begun to cry out and yell while Mokusei looked trumped as she snatched the crystal.

Naruto ignored all that, he was focused on the look on Rei's face. Her eyes were glazed over as if they became glass; her skin had become so pale it looked as if it was turning white. The worse was that she had stopped breathing showing that she was no longer in this world.

"_No…" _thought Naruto as he looked in horror of what became of Rei.

"No" he clinched his finger in to his palm so hard that his hand was bleeding. The sudden images of a boy smiling at him and talking to him filled his vision before suddenly the vision changed... into an image of the same boy with a look of horror on his face as he had bloody metal rods running through his chest.

The image of Rei being in the place of the boy suddenly filled his vision before he snapped his eyes shut.

Luna and Artemis were trying to get up when they felt their moon symbols glow bright.

"w-what?" said Luna in surprise as she only felt this when a new sailor scout was found. Turning to Artemis she found his symbol was also glowing. She was even more surprised when the other scouts along with Usagi symbols begin to glow also.

"_This-this has never happened before_" she thought in alarm as she try to look to find the source of the power.

* * *

"What is this?" said a soft and elegant female voice as felt the mark on her forehead pulse when she looked from the shadows at the fight

"Why is this happening?" asked another female voice but this one was deeper and smooth.

She also felt her mark pulse from underneath her tiara

* * *

(In a dark room)

"_What is this now?" _thought a shadowed female as her fore head glowed in the dark room

"_I want it_" thought the female as she licked her lips seductively

* * *

"_Why is that power here?" _thought a female as she felt a power that was supposed to be sent away.

"_We must find the one with it as soon as possible_" thought the female in caution

* * *

(shrine ground)

"**NO!" **roared Naruto as he rush towards the monster.

The feeling he felt before had vanished, quickly getting to his feet he ran towards where he heard the monster. To Luna and the on lookers in the tree, the teen male ran at the monster with his eyes glowing sliver. The monster was too much into her triumph that she didn't notice him until it was too late. Naruto appeared in front of Mokusei knees bent with his left him hand in front of Mokusei while his right was bent back.

Naruto never felt like this, it felt as if he could do anything, as if he could stop a speeding truck with his bare hand. But at the moment he didn't care because right now he had goal to accomplice. The move flowed out of his mind in through his body as if he did this a hundred times.

He thrust his fist forward straight into Mokusei's chest. "Kai" whispered Naruto in a smooth, deeper than before making Mokusei's spine shiver and her skin get goose bumps. The feeling was ended when a powerful sharp blast of energy attacked her body, attacked her core the "seed". She let out a scream as she felt as if her very being crack before she was sent flying backwards

As soon as Naruto was sure he hit her he fell backward onto the ground. The other only could look in awe at what just happened. The other two figures in the tree narrowed their eyes as they looked at the barely conscious teen. But they turn to the monster when they heard the sounds of her movement.

Mokusei struggled to stand after the blow she just received from the blonde. Her body felt as if it was hit with a super powered wrecking ball, her left side along with her left eye ceased working. When she finally stood up straight she suddenly fell to her knee and threw up a large amount of purple blood.

Taking their chance now the two figures suddenly attacked

A huge ball of orange energy slammed into the left Mokusei making her scream again as she felt the earth open and crushes her. Before she could recover from the attack she was hit again, this time a huge ball of blue energy hit her from behind destroying her. When the light dissipated, the prayer tree was now in the place where Mokusei once was.

Usagi was shocked when a "seed" fell out of the tree. The "seed" then broke open when it hit the ground and released a dark energy. The last thing Naruto saw before his body shut down was the group of girls running to Rei.

The two figures dashed through the tree to get out of the area. As they ran one of the figures turned to the other figure.

"What was that back there, that feeling?" asked the deeper voiced one to the other

"I-I don't know, it feels familiar but different" said the other figure with a look of confusion

"We need to talk to her about this, maybe she knows what that feeling was" finished the figure looking at the other.

Nodded in agreement they left the area.

* * *

(Later)

Rei looked at the sleeping form of her new friend. Before they left the others had told her what happened when she "died". She was amazed to hear the Naruto did such a powerful blow to the monster. It made her smile that he came back even when she said such mean thing to him.

"_I'll apologize when he wakes up_" thought Rei as she brushed some of his bangs from his forehead.

"Rei-chan" said Naruto in a concerned voice as he made a frown in his sleep.

A red tint covered Rei face when she heard him. Bending down she kissed his whiskered cheek.

"Thanks for coming back".

* * *

(Professor's lab)

"Kaori, that was a bad call on your part, you missed the target and you were foiled" said the Professor disappointedly as he had his back aiming towards Kaori.

"Yes, that's true Doctor Tomoe, but I observed the intruders" said Kaori to the doctor and proceeded to fill him in on what she saw.

* * *

Finally finished chapter 2!

Sorry for the long wait for this but thanks to those who reviewed and Pm me made want to continue to write. So please review, review are writers power.

Really big thanks to Fawn of the woods, my awesome beta

And another thanks to sonic1251 for sending me the link to sailor moon episodes

Until next time

Happy new years and later

Gin


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Don't own Naruto or Sailor moon_

* * *

_Dream sequence:_

_I stood outside, looking at the royal garden from the balcony. I gaze upon its beauty as it seems to glow at night while enjoying a gentle breeze that flows by._

_I tend to do this to relax and put my mind at ease whenever I come from any troublesome missions, which explains why I'm still in my knight gear._

"_Why do I feel unease whenever I look at earth?" I quietly question myself. Lately, communications between the earth and moon have all but stopped. There have been rumors of a battle happening on earth, but no evidence _

_My unease is pushed aside when a pair of soft feminine hands cover my eyes "Guess who?" said a voice full of mirth and mischief._

_I smile and know exactly who it is, but put my hand under my chin in though "Hmm, beautiful voice and soft hands…I don't know, I think I need a hint" I joke. _

_The female behind me giggles before pressing herself into my back. I feel her two slightly large breasts smash against my back, making me blush. _

_She whispers hotly into my ear "what about now? Do you know who I am?" her voice is still filled with mirth and mischief, but also lust._

_Not wanting to lose our little game, I press on "Hmm…my apologizes, but I need another hint" I say, trying to hide the desire in my voice_

_She giggles again, my attempt at hiding the lust obviously failing miserably, before she turns me around quickly, and before I can see, captures my lips in a deep kiss. I return her kiss with just as much passion as we battle for dominance. After what seems like hours, we break apart._

_With my eyes still closed, I slowly open them while smiling down at her short form "Now, I could never forget about you, my love… "_

* * *

Real world

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Naruto groans from the sound of his alarm clock blaring, he quickly hits the snooze bottom while trying to remember his dream.

As he awakens, he yawns into his hands and lets his mind wander over the dream. "What is with this dream I've been having lately?"

His question remains unanswered as he begins his morning customs, never noticing the glowing crescent moon on his forehead before it fades.

(Dark lab)

"Kaori, a new power has revealed itself to me. This power seems to be on par with a pure heart crystal or maybe even stronger. I want you to be on the lookout for this power "said the Professor.

Kaori nodded to the professor "I understand, professor".

"This power is not something to be trifled with. It has caught _her_ attention" The Professor states, making Kaori's eye widen

"With that power and the power of a pure heart crystal under my control, I will be unstoppable!" he cackles, making Kaori smile.

* * *

(Usagi's room)

"_It has been a month since those monsters appeared. But what worries me, is these other scouts and their objective. Also, that strange power we felt when the new monster first appeared. Who or whatever it was might be connected to the moon kingdom. Yet, why do I feel I'm forgetting something important? "_Thought Luna as she waited for Usagi to return from school.

She sighed as she rested her head on Usagi's bed. _Usagi should be home soon. _Luna thought again, glancing at the clock. She stretched before lying back down on the bed. Starting to feel tired, she decided to nap for a while.

"_I just hope whatever that power was, that it is on our side_" she thought to herself before she fell blissfully asleep

* * *

Later

"Let's go guys" said Naruto as he waved to the members of his club. Then he ran and caught up to his two friends, both of whom were wearing the dark blue school uniform like himself

The club he joined was called the _**nindo**_ club. Despite the club's name sounding geeky, the nindo club was actually a great club.

The club used Kendo, Karate and Aikido as basic instruction. Its main activity is to integrate martial arts in order to train the mind and body. In addition to this, club members studied the art of "Ninjutsu" under the wisdom of a Master in the arts

All and all, Naruto found the club enjoyable, especially since he had learned martial arts from his grandfather before he moved here.

His grandfather had always told him he was gifted when it came to learning things. This was accurate as Naruto learned techniques in days rather than months from the club. His sensei had said he was a prodigy, but Naruto quickly squashed the thought as a shiver ran down his spine as he remembered his grandfather's cure for arrogance.

"Finished playing ninja for today?" teased one of his two friends.

"Don't hate on my awesome ninja skill" Naruto said with a smile before he struck a ninja like pose.

The one who spoke was Yūji Sakamoto is a red haired boy and the class representative of Naruto's class room. He was one of the smarter students in his class but barley applied himself because he was bored. He was cool, collected, and exhibited surprisingly high intelligence and foresight. Naruto had been friends with Yuji since arrived in Tokyo since they lived next door to each other.

Yuji laughed "yeah I'm so jealous of a guy who runs around in pajamas. If you keep this up you won't get a girlfriend" he teased

"Shut up Yuji. Not all of us can be lucky and have a girl like Shoko that goes after what she wants in a man" laughed Ken with Naruto following.

* * *

The one who spoke was Naruto's second friend Ken Sugisaki. Ken is also person from Naruto class that is a brunette and also a major dating sim fan. On the surface, he seems to be lazy and carefree, and perverted but he is actually he all that plus hardworking and easily one of the brighter students of his class.

The girl that Ken mentioned is Shōko Kirishima, Yuji's girlfriend. Shoko is one of the most popular girls of the school for her beauty and smarts. While she appeared to be quiet and shy, she was known for being assertive when wanted something. Too bad for Yuji that he had become that something she wanted.

"Shut up Ken! At least my girlfriend doesn't carry a death note!" replied Yuji with a smirk

Ken paled as he remembered his girlfriend did indeed carry a fake death note, spurned by a popular new anime. He also swore he had seen his girlfriend feed an apple to an invisible figure once too.

Naruto laughed as he patted Ken on the back, encouraging him through his laughter "Don't worry Ken, just don't break up with her or do anything that will make her break up with you. You'll live through it." Ken's shoulders slumped as he mock-cried while nodding.

Naruto added his own comment "I swear you two must be into S&M or something. No way would I go out with a girl that would wear my jewels as earrings" before laughing

"Yeah you want to go out with Ami-chan, who's nice and quiet. But for all you know she could be a totally different person when you start going out. Remember blondie "look out for the quite ones"" Yuji teased with a smirk

Naruto blushed at this; he and Ami had been spending lots a time together and after school. The girl had been his crush when he first arrived at the school for her intelligence and gentle nature. They would spend their time talking about random things they have read or heard. Naruto found being around her enjoyable, even more so when he realized despite her knowledge on most things she was naïve when it came boys and other teenager things.

Just as Naruto was going to deny Yuji's statement, Ken spoke up "No, remember he likes the girl from the shrine, Rei-chan. That explains why he visits the shrine so often."

Naruto blushed harder when Ken also called him out. After the incident at the shrine, Naruto had begun to spend more time with Rei. They had even gone on a couple of dates since then. Rei was what Ken would call a tsundere, in other words a little mean, hot head girl that puts up a tough front for everyone but was really kind, cute and shy. That was Rei to the letter, but Naruto didn't care and actually found it cute. He also had found out Ami and Rei were best friends which made him laugh when he remembered the old saying, "opposites attract".

"If you two are done talking about my love life, can we get going?" huffed Naruto before speeding up.

The two boys laughed as they followed after their blushing friend.

* * *

Usagi and Makoto walked down the street towards Rei's for their study group. As they walked, Usagi sighed as she felt her stomach growl. She had missed breakfast since she had woken up late for school.

"I'm so famished, I know I'm going to pass out before we get to study group," Usagi whined as they walked.

Walking beside Usagi, Makoto laughed at her friend after hearing her complaint. Makoto decided to take pity on Usagi.

"Don't worry. I'm going to bring my famous triple layer roast beef sandwiches and potato salad from home so everyone won't be hungry." said Makoto with a smile, making Usagi smile, since she knew she loved her cooking.

"You're the best, Mako-chan. Can you bring some of your great cookies too?" asked Usagi as she turned her body to face Makoto, her friend nodded

"Your such a great chef Mako-chan. Without you, I know I'd starve," replied Usagi with a smile as she complemented Makoto.

Makoto's smile turned into a weak grin as she looked at the ground after hearing Usagi's compliment.

"I'm not amazing. Anyone can learn how to cook" said Makoto in an empty tone.

"Huh?" said Usagi, not understanding where this was from.

"You just feel that way because you can't even boil water, but I need this skill to bring out my gentle side. It makes other less scared of me" Makoto replied while closing her eyes as they crossed the street.

"Whoa you have a soft side. You're not getting melancholy on me, are you, Mako-chan?" said Usagi, jokingly with a small smile.

"I don't think so," Makoto giggled as they walked

"You're so tall people have to look up to you, Mako-chan" said Usagi with a giggle as she and Makoto crossed the street.

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto whined playfully while following Usagi

"It's true, but you're also smart and pretty. You know karate and you know how to make great cookies," said Usagi listing Makoto's good qualities to make her friend feel better…and maybe to get an extra batch of Makoto's world famous cookies

"You're just saying that so I'll make you more cookies, but it's nice the hear it," laughed Makoto, already used to Usagi's tricks.

"Did I mention you also have great style?" said Usagi, laughing with Makoto before they heard the screech of a motorcycle, and were tackled to the ground.

* * *

(Not too far from the girls)

"So, are we still up for this weekend? Chi-chan is going to be out of town and I hate having nothing to do on the weekends." asked Ken as they walked down the street

"It's nice to know that you would only hang out with us if your girlfriend wasn't around. But yeah, I'm still good for it," replied Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm good for it too. Shoko is having a girl's day with her friends, so she won't track me down," stated Yuji dryly to the others before they laughed.

"Hey Naruto. I thought you were going to bring your bike to school to impress Mizuno-san" said Ken with a shared grin at Yuji.

Naruto grumbled, "I forgot to put air in my tires," making the two laugh before Naruto gave them the finger. Ken quickly noticed something dangling on Naruto's wrist.

"Where did you get the new watch, Naruto?" he asked. The watch on Naruto's wrist was a custom black and silver sports watch that looked like it came out of a anime.

Naruto looked at the watch before grinning, "Cool, huh? I bought it from a guy with a bucket hat and wearing wooden shoes. He said it was the last of its kind and would bring excitement into my boring life. He also told me it would help me when I'm in a pinch!"

Ken and Yuji looked at each other before they both sighed. Since they had met Naruto, they noticed he had a habit of buying weird knickknacks he found cool. So far he'd bought to their knowledge: a black crown key chain, a white key chain, seven similar rings with different weather conditions on them, a black and white bead bracelet and now an anime watch.

"Don't you think it's weird to have a watch that looks like that?" asked Ken as he looked at his friend with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Nope, I think it's cool!" Naruto replied excitedly as they crossed the street.

They continued to talk about random things as they crossed the street. Despite talking with his friends, Naruto heard the sounds of a motorcycle fast approaching and looked up.

Looking to the side he saw a motorcycle and its rider flying down the street towards them and two girls also walking the across the street. He rushed forward and tackled the girls out of the motorcycles path.

"_thank kami_, _I made it in time"_ thought Naruto as he looked at the bike of the offender before remembering why he was covering some girls.

"Hey asshole, why don't you fucking watch where the hell you're driving!" said Naruto heatedly to the rider while Yuji and Ken rushed make sure everyone was alright.

Haruka let out a sigh of relief when she realized no one was hurt before cutting off her bike. She had gotten too caught up remembering what Setsuna said about the feelings she and Michiru had felt.

* * *

(Flashback)

"_I not allowed to go into detail but that power you felt can be an enemy or ally. But I hope for all our sakes that it's an ally. But until it's undefined be wary. But know this they future is now clouded" Setsuna said gravely to Haruka and Michiru as their eyes widen at the statement _

_(End of flashback)_

"Hey asshole why don't you fucking watch where the hell you're driving!" yelled a blonde teenager in front of her that was shielding the girl she almost hit while two boys rushed over. Getting off her bike she approached the teens.

"Oh no are you three alright?" she asked in concern

* * *

Makoto blushed as she stared at the blonde boy who had protected her and Usagi from being hit. The sun kissed blonde hair, the sapphire colored eyes. His face was handsome and his well-built body was pressed against her and Usagi's body, making her body respond. She couldn't help but feel that she had seen him before as she continued to stare at him as he yelled at the person who had been on the motorcycle. She was forced out of her daze when she felt a hand gently squeeze her right breast and she bit back a moan. Righteous fury quickly took her over and, before she realized it, she had swung out and hit the blonde.

Usagi woke from her daze at the sight of Makoto punching the guy who had saved them. The blonde guy quickly started to curse at Makoto and called her a crazy bitch while Makoto started to call him a pervert, crossing her arms in front of her chest in a defensive manner. She was about to try to calm the situation until the rider of the motorcycle took off his helmet. She quickly recognized Haruka, one of the outer sailor scouts, Uranus.

Usagi took this time to get a good look at her saviors face. He had a handsome face to that held a royal like charm. Shiny blonde hair like her own but his was pulled back into a low pony tail, azure colored eyes with square glasses and also wearing the uniform for the guys in her school, she quickly realized it was Rei and Ami's friend Naruto.

She was ignored by the three as Makoto called Naruto a pervert while Naruto continued to called Makoto a crazy bitch and gives Haruka the finger. It only got worse when Naruto attempt to push Haruka only for him to stopped when his hand touch Haruka's chest, a shocked expression and deep blush cover his face. Haruka face went red before slapped him yelling pervert.

Usagi was concerned until two guys she assumed were Naruto's friends stepped in and stopped the fight.

* * *

(Later)

"_I can't believe I got slapped after saving her! I mean, yeah, I accidently touched her breast, but she didn't have to hit so hard. Then the cross-dressing chick! How was I supposed to know she was a girl if she made herself look like a guy! How does she even hide those big breasts under her clothing? Women are confusing_" Naruto thought as he played the piano for his piano teacher.

After the "incident", Naruto parted ways with Yuji and Ken to go to his weekly piano lessons.

"Good, but I want perfection so do it again" said a woman as she stood over Naruto as he began to play the piano.

The woman was his piano teacher, Anna. Anna stood at 5'4, and had jade colored eyes, cream colored skin and auburn hair that she kept in a neat bun. She wore a white t-shirt, blue jean pants, white sneakers and a gold pendent around her neck with a matching bracelet.

Playing the piano is also something Naruto knew before coming to Japan. The reason for it was that when Naruto was a child he had (and still does have) a lot of energy. o calm him down, his dad had him learn martial arts from his grandfather, while his mother had him take up the piano. Naruto's father learned martial arts from his father and felt that it was only right for his son to, but he was too busy to teach him so he had his father train him. Naruto's mother signed him up for piano lesson at Naruto's request. The reason that Naruto initially wanted to learn the instrument was because he had found out his mother loved the sound of the instrument.

"Perfect, alright, we're done for today but I want you to continue to practice at home. Don't forget: I want you to enter the musical recital," she said to Naruto as he finished the musical piece.

Truthfully, she felt Naruto was a great musician, but she wanted him to be better than great so she always had him play it perfectly. She knew when he played for a crowd or his parents they would be amazed by the beautiful music as she always was when he played.. Naruto stood up and thanked his teacher before he left her home but also stopped to say farewell to her husband before leaving.

"_That boy will be my greatest pupil,"_ she thought proudly while puffing out her chest. Her husband rubbed his head in embarrassment, already guessing where his wife's thoughts were headed. Deciding to be a jerk, he spoke.

"Wow, his skills are getting almost as good as yours or you're just getting old," he said cheekily, making Anna's face turn red before she chased him around the house.

* * *

Usagi, Makoto and Ami could be seen walking home after their study ended at Rei's home. As they walked, Makoto begun to ask questions about Haruka and Naruto, especially regarding their addresses. She remembered that he had attacked the monster when Rei had her heart snatched

Usagi shot Makoto a suspicious look, "What are you going to do with the address of Naruto-san and Haruka-san?"

Ami shot Makoto a small glare that went unnoticed while Makoto's eyes widened before a blush began to grow on her cheeks "I have to return Haruka-san's scarf and I have to return Naruto-kun's jacket and apologize for slapping him"

Haruka had given Makoto her scarf for her bruised hand and Naruto gave her his jacket after she landed in a puddle (he felt it was reasonable since he had pushed her into it).

As the girls chatted on their way home, Kaori watched them as they passed by. "The target has been confirmed," She said, while a dark seed hovered over the girls.

* * *

(Next day)

After changing the tires the previous day, Naruto rode his motorcycle to school..

"_Thank you, Dad, for getting my a permit transferred,_" thought Naruto as he once again thanked his dad for getting him a special license since Japan's driving age was different then America's. The bike he rode was a custom blood red Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 bike with Termignoni dual exhaust pipes, customized gas tank, and a black flames design on the sides and front. The bike was a gift from his grandpa after finishing training (much to the annoyance of his mother). His dad helped him learn how to ride it and helped him get a license in America.

"I guess it pays to be the son of bureaucrat, hehe" laughed Naruto as he stopped at a stop sign.

As he stopped, he saw one of his classmates and the first friend he had made in Japan. Smiling under his full face orange helmet he rode up to her.

Ami was walking home by herself since Usagi was with Makoto. While she walked she began thinking over her life as a student and a yoma fighter.

"_Saving the world doesn't really give you much time for a personal life,"_ she thought depressingly while trying to convince herself it was for the world. While it isn't known to the others, she was a little jealous of Usagi for having Mamoru. She was broken from her musings when a guy rode up to her on a motorcycle.

"Hey there, need a lift?" asked the masked rider

Ami held in a snort. She would sometimes get hit on when she walked home. This was the reason why Usagi, Makoto and Ami often walked together.

"I'm sorry but I must decline as I'm only a middle school student," she said with a smile as she played the under-age card.

Naruto smiled behind his helmet, "_So that's your game, huh?_" "I don't mind since I'm just being a Good Samaritan," he said as he continued to slowly ride his bike to keep up with Ami.

Ami refrained from showing her annoyance "That's nice, but I still have to say no since I don't know you."

Deciding to end it, he went for the kill "But you know me and I thought we were friends," he said as he stopped the bike and took off his helmet

"Sir, I don't know you so we are not-" Ami began only to stop when she saw who was under the helmet

"Naruto-san!" She exclaimed in a voice filled with surprise and delight.

"How mean, Ami-chan. I thought we were friends, hehe" he chuckled before Ami blushed in embarrassment.

She begins to pout while puffing up her cheeks. "That was mean, Naruto-san"

Naruto just continued to laugh "Gomen, Ami-chan, but it was too good of a chance to pass up. I never thought you could be so mean, hehe"

Ami just pouted angrily "_How is it he can always easily get rise out of me?'_

"So you want a lift?" Naruto said again. This time, she nodded.

She climbed onto the back of the motorcycle as Naruto gave her his spare full face black helmet. She was glad she had the full face helmet as she began to blush when she wrapped her arms around Naruto's chest as they took off. Ami didn't know that Naruto was also glad for wearing a helmet, as he was also hiding his red face.

* * *

(Few minutes later)

"I hate that mom treats me as her personal delivery boy," complained Naruto as he just finished dropping off a cake to a customer for his mother. After dropping off Ami at her friends his mother asked for him to deliver a cake for her. His mother owned a local bakery and would have him deliver her goods as a favor for her.

He was currently leaving a boat after delivering a cake to the captain. He spotted a familiar face looking out at the sea near the boat.

"_Isn't that that cross dresser chick and Makoto? I wonder why they're here_?" thought Naruto.

Looking at his watch, after seeing he still had some time before he met up with his friends, he decided to spy on them

* * *

Makoto sighed happily as she watched Haruka look at the ocean. She was surprised when Haruka drove up to her and Usagi and invited her to hang out with Michiru and herself at the pier. She made small talk with the two older girls until they stopped to look at the sea. This was almost a perfect moment for her if Haruka's friend was there and her friends telling her not to play for the other team. But it was Usagi's comment that got her thinking "_If you start falling for Haruka-san, then what about Naruto-san?_"

Makoto grasped the jacket around her shoulders; it was the jacket Naruto had given her. It was a little big for her, which surprised her because of her height, but it was warm and it held his scent. Even when it was washed, it smelled like a fresh spring rain. Her face was covered in a blush when she noticed she had smelled his jacket.

* * *

"Did she just smell my jacket?" said a blushing Naruto when he saw the brunette put his jacket up to her nose.

* * *

Makoto turned her attention back to Haruka in case anyone saw her. Haruka had caught her look and smiled before waving. Makoto smiled and returned the wave until she saw Haruka's facial expression turn from a smile to horror. Turning her head, she was surprised to see the monster from before behind her.

"SCAR!" The monster yelled while Makoto jumped back. Her eyes widened when the monster opened its cloak. Makoto yelled while covering her face with her hands, thinking the monster was showing its nudity. She peeked through her hands and saw the monster was wearing a red dress with a large bow on the back.

The monster quickly shot ribbons at Makoto before entangling her with them.

"Mako-chan!" yelled Haruka and Michiru in alarm.

"Your pure heart that looks up to your ideal of the woman. This time, I will-ahh…" The monster was cut off when a rock beamed her in the face, knocking off her mask in the process. The monster held its face in pain.

Makoto was surprised by the sudden attack, but also thankful "Haruka-san!"

Haruka glared at the monster after she threw the rock "You monster! Let go of Mako-chan!"

* * *

"Shit, so much for my break!" said Naruto before rushing to the monster and Makoto.

* * *

"You can't! Run, both of you!" yelled Makoto

The monster glared at Haruka before shooting ribbons from her arms at Haruka and Michiru while keeping a firm hold on Makoto. "It's dangerous to throw rocks!" The monster hissed at the two outer senshi.

Haruka and Michiru yelled out as they were knocked into the bushes not too far from where Naruto standing.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" yelled Makoto.

Kaori appeared above a nearby docked boat, watching as the monster catch its prey. "The interruptions have disappeared. Scar, take the pure heart from that girl!"

Before Scar could carry out her order, a foot smashed into her face, sending her flying back and releasing Makoto from her grasp, but she was still tied up.

Makoto blinked from the sudden attack that had released her from her assailant that sent her on her butt, looking at her savior. There, before her, stood Naruto, with his leg still out stretched from the kick.

Naruto placed his leg back down on the ground before moving in front of Makoto.

"I hope you won't slap me this time for saving you" said Naruto while smiling cheeky at Makoto before looking at the monster.

Makoto blushed in embarrassment from the comment before remembering the situation "Naruto-kun, you need to get out of here!"

Naruto was about to reply, before he saw the monster shoot ribbons at him. "It's dangerous to kick people in the face!" The monster screamed.

Naruto jumped out the way of the clothing "I never thought I would have a beautiful woman throw her clothes at me." He said in a sultry voice, making Makoto and Scar both blush from the implied action of his comment and the tone of his voice.

Scar roared as she shot more ribbons at the blonde teenager. Naruto dodged, jumped, flipped nd rolled out of the path of the dangerous clothing. "Mako-chan you better get out of here."

Makoto was about to object, but her eyes widened in surprise instead "Naruto-kun look out!"

Naruto turned around and was greeted with the image of Scar splitting into three monsters. He tried to hold them off, but was soon overwhelmed. He realized he was missing one only when he heard Makoto scream. Turning quickly, he saw Makoto crying out as her heart was being taken by the missing Scar.

"Makoto!" He tried to get to her, but was caught by the other two Scars and was thrown into a nearby tree. He gasped from the impact and slid down the tree onto the ground. He could only watch as the two Scars combined with the Scar holding Makoto, and the monster continued to draw out Makoto's heart.

* * *

Nearby, Haruka and Michiru watched everything from the shadows of the tree.

"Right according to the plan. But the blonde boy showing up was a surprise," said Michiru as she watched the scene unfold.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for her and I wish the blonde had been able to save her, but we have to do this." said Haruka with her eyes closed.

* * *

Naruto POV

This was a sight to see.

A monster fighting girls dressed as sailors

Standing in front of him was a girl with pigtails with two balls tied at the top. "Meatball," he said unknowingly, causing the girl to flinch. "My name is Sailor Moon, not meatball!" This surprised Naruto, not able to believe that she had even heard him.

Naruto watched as Makoto's heart crystal was stolen from her body. "D_amn it! I hate this! If only I had power, then I wouldn't have to watch things like what happened to Rei-chan or Mako-chan._" Though Naruto as he tried to get up. He was suddenly hit with a memory from yesterday, although it seemed like it came from an age ago.

* * *

(Flashback)

"_When you're in a pinch, just press this button here._" _said the salesman who was wearing a bucket hat._

"_Awesome" Said Naruto, with stars in his eyes as he looked at the watch._

"_Yes, you can say goodbye to a boring life and hello to excitement!" said the man as he pulled out a paper fan covering his mouth._

"_I'll buy it!" said Naruto. _

(End of flashback)

"No time like the present." said Naruto as he put his hand on the watch and pressed the button. He was soon engulfed in a white light

* * *

Makoto watched listlessly as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stole her heart crystal from Scar.

"_So, that's why they've been hiding until now?"_ She thought as she watched Scar fight with Sailor Uranus

"_They didn't care at all…they watched as Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Naruto-kun got beaten up!"_ she continued to think, her thoughts spiking in anger.

A shadow quickly moved towards Sailor Neptune. Before she knew it, the heart was stolen from her and moved down toward Makoto, who was lying on the ground. Sailor Uranus and Scar stopped fighting as the shadow moved pass them.

The Sailor Scouts arrived in time to see a figure crouched over Makoto and gently placing her heart crystal back inside of her.

The figure stood up, letting everyone see the figure's appearance. The figure was a male with spiky blond hair and jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His clothing consisted of a sleeveless black zip up shirt, black pants and boots, a white scarf that covered the lower part of his face, black cloth that covered his left leg and arm, white pauldron his left shoulder, and his chest was covered by two white straps, held in place with a badge representing the moon. What caught everyone's attention were his glowing blue eyes that appeared to glow in the night.

The new person looked down at Makoto as she began to awaken, "You know, it's not nice to steal a woman's heart. It is a great privilege that should only ever be given."

The male then stood up to face the monster, "Prepare yourself…"

Scar swung a ribbon at the blonde, hoping to knock him away. But that was not to be so as the blonde grabbed hold of the cloth with his left hand and pulled hard. Everyone was surprised when Scar was pulled off the ground and straight towards the blonde teen. Before Scar could release her hold on the cloth, the blonde connected with the monster's face with a heavy right hook.

Scar cried out from the blow as she was sent flying back again, only to be pulled back as the blonde pulled the cloth back for the monster to receive another blow. This time, he connected with her stomach. To the watchers, it looked like a yo-yo as it continued like this for three more attacks before the blonde let Scar go, but not before sending a round house kick to Scar's face. The blonde held his hand out to Scar as she shakily stood up.

"I release thee, sword of light!" he said as a powerful beam of light shot out of his hand.

The girls watched in awe as the monster was destroyed by the light.

Kaori knew instantly this was the power the professor was talking about. . He had defeated the monster as if he was only breathing! "I must report this to the professor," she said before vanishing.

The scouts approached the male as his back was towards them. "Who are you?" asked Sailor Moon.

The male turned towards them, making them stare at his glowing eyes. "I don't have a name," he said.

They gawked at him in disbelief "Haven't your parents ever told you, it's rude to stare?" he asked cheekily as they blushed and looked away.

Sailor Mars glared at him "Are you friend or foe?"

Everyone awaited his answer. "Hmm, I guess I'm a friend since I'd rather not fight you beautiful ladies. Has anyone ever told you you're cute when you frown?"

Sailor Mars blushed from embarrassment and anger. She was about to respond until Sailor Jupiter spoke up, "Wait! I don't know what you meant by this…"

Everyone looked up to see the two outer sailors had been leaving until Sailor Jupiter spoke. Uranus and Neptune turned their heads to look at Jupiter "You always appear like thieves and try to steal the pure hearts. Why?" She finished her question while glaring at the two outer scouts "You two are just like the daimohn."

Sailor Uranus raised an eyebrow. "What if that's the case?" Her answer surprised the girls.

Sailor Jupiter stepped forward, "Then I can't forgive you, especially today. I'll straighten out that demented mentality of yours!"

Jupiter charged forward before anyone could stop her. She ran straight for Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus smirked and she moved to meet the angry girl. But before they could make contact, the masked man appeared, catching their fists.

"Ara ara, there's no need to fight." He said as everyone looked shocked at his speed.

"_I didn't even see him move_!" thought all the scouts.

"Let go! These bitches let my friends get hurt when they could have helped!" said Sailor Jupiter as she tried to free her hand.

Sailor Uranus tried to free her hand also, but when seeing he was not letting go, attempted to knee him. But before her knee could hit its mark, the masked boy pushed them back. Sailor Jupiter stumbled but caught herself. Sailor Uranus, on the other hand, fell on her ass.

"Ara ara, black lace, how bold." Uranus's face burned dark red from anger and embarrassment. She quickly stood up and moved to charge the glowing eyed male, but was stopped by Sailor Neptune placing a hand on her shoulder and shooting her a look.

Sailor Uranus shot the masked man a heated glare before she and Sailor Neptune dashed off into the trees.

* * *

Neptune shoots Uranus a look when they were safe. "Why are you acting so immature? There was no need for that."

Sailor Uranus remained silent while clutching her hand. "_She is powerful_" she thought, as she glanced at her hand that was burse from Jupiter's attack.

* * *

"Well, thanks for the help-," Said Sailor Moon, only to stop when she realized the masked teen was gone.

"It's Tuxedo Karmen all over again," Said Sailor Mars, and then she sighed.

"I should check on the others." said Jupiter before changing back to normal. The others nodded and moved to leave. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury shot worried looks where Naruto was supposedly lying before they nodded and left with the other girls.

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto!" Naruto heard Makoto's voice as he was shaken by his shoulders. Slowly, he opened his eyes and was greeted to the sight of Makoto in front of him. "Naruto-Kun! I'm so glad you're alright"

Naruto groaned, "Anyone get the number of what hit me?" He said as he started to stand up with some help from Makoto. "I'm fine, but more importantly, are you ok, Mako-chan?" he said, his voiced filled with warm concern that made Makoto blush.

"I-I'm ok. I'm more concerned about you-"

"If you two are done flirting, I think we should head home since it's getting late." Haruka said, cutting off Makoto mid-sentence.

"Don't get your thong in a knot. We are just making sure we're both ok, she-man." said Naruto, annoyed at her tone. Haruka's cheeks turned red as blushed at the comment from anger and embarrassment while shooting a suspicious look at the blonde.

Looking at the angry blonde in front of him, Naruto smirked. He knew now that Haruka and her blue haired friend were none other than Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune when he was making his way back to the spot he had transformed at. He also found out Makoto, Ami, Rei and their friends were the other sailor scouts "_I guess that salesman was right. Hello excitement!_"

* * *

Omake:

What happened next shocked all those in the area.

Scar opened her dress, showing her black star mark was on her right breast, covering her nipple.

Naruto just reacted instinctually to stop the attack and save his heart. He grabbed hold of Scar's breast, covering the black star with his hand in an attempt to stop the attack.

* * *

(Tree)

Haruka and Michiru had transformed and hid in the shadows of the trees. Their plan was to wait until the monster drew out Makoto's heart, and then they would take it. But the plan was shot when Makoto was rescued by the blonde boy, so they decided to watch how everything played out.

"That pervert!" seethed Haruka, with a blush on her face from watching the blonde grope the monster.

"Oh my," whispered Michiru, with a blush on her face that only grew darker when she heard Scar moan.

* * *

The scouts had just arrived in the area to defeat the monster and save Naruto. They all stopped when they saw Naruto up close to the monster with his hand on her breast and the monster moaned. They couldn't see Naruto face since he was facing the monster, but it looked as if he was sucking Scar's neck. The scouts blushed at the scene.

"W-what the hell!" yelled Sailor Venus, with a dark red blush covering her face

Sailor Moon was speechless at the scene, with her mouth open.

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter were also speechless but it soon faded away into anger. "_NARUTO!"_

* * *

Naruto was shocked at the situation he was in and soon became frightened when he felt the glares of three girls burning a hole into his back . "Sorry, but I can't give you my heart; it's for that special someone. Besides, my mom told me never to give it to anyone that's too quick to throw off all their clothes" said Naruto cheekily before he jumped away from Scar. Despite how much he tried, he couldn't keep a light pink blush off his face.

* * *

_Cut!_

Hey loyal readers! It's been a while I know but hey life been a bitch of late. I meant for this to be up in October but yeah. I'm won't go into detail but I will say I'm in a stable home. I am currently working on fake smiles (takes in the applause) so look forward to that. I'm in school and doing a part time job so I will write when I can.

Side note: I have given up on working on lonely kitsune for the time being and given up for adoption. So far only slyfox24 has asked for it but it goes to whoever starts it first.

Poll: I put up a poll on my profile so feel free to check it out.

Big thanks to my Beta for this chapter _Bunch-o-Nuts_

Please review or I won't do shit


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

_Don't own Naruto or sailor moon_

* * *

The moon shines brightly in the starry sky, illuminating the city in its pale light. The people of the city went about their night life, never seeing the shadow that moves along the roof tops.

"This is awesome!" yelled Naruto as he jumped from building to building in what he dubbed "hero mode". He felt the cool night wind caress his face and hair and low tune of the night of the city. It was as if he was a hawk soaring through the night.

"This feels so normal, weird." He muttered to himself. Even though it was his first time jumping from buildings and poles, it's still felt he had been doing all his life.

After a half an hour later he stopped on top of the tallest building in the city. He couldn't but feel his eyes drawn to the moon. It felt as if he was being embraced in its warmth.

"The moon's so beautiful" he said blissfully

"I agree" said a voice behind him

Naruto nearly jumped out his skin when he heard someone behind him. Jump back he turned to see who was behind him.

There in the light of the moon stood a woman in sailor suit. The woman was tall, long beautiful dark green hair, tanned skin, pouty lips, royal purple eyes, very curvy body and hefty bust line. The sailor suit has a black collar, black skirt, dark red bows, black knee-high boots with white trim at the top, a black choker, and a garnet-stoned tiara. The odd thing (other than the sailor suit) was she had a large Scepter in her hand and a belt with keys around her waist

Naruto couldn't help but drool when he noticed how the sailor suit hugged her body like a glove and enhanced her well-endowed bust and curves of her body. A blush spread across his face at the sight _"What the hell is with these top heavy sailor scouts?"_

Stopping his thoughts before it went south "who are you?" while tilting his head

The woman smiled "I'm Sailor Pluto, guardian of time. What is your name?"

Naruto felt himself blush from seeing her smile "that's still a work in progress"

Pluto smiled at him knowingly "then if you don't mind I will call you, the twilight knight"

Naruto closed his eyes and mumbled the name over and over "the twilight knight huh, I like it" said the newly dubbed Knight nodding in agreement

"_This is the person the crystal has chosen. I can tell he is like me and the others, from another time. But the question is from where_" Pluto thought as she watched Naruto smile at the name

Naruto attention returned to Pluto "other than my name, you want to ask me something don't you?"

Pluto blinked "yes, how do you know?"

The knight gave her a deadpanned look "what other reason would you have come up here?"

Pluto smiled "to ask you your name"

Naruto eyebrow twitched

"I come to ask where you got that crystal."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion "Crystal?"

Pluto looked at Naruto, her eyes searching for something. Naruto just stared back at Pluto, knowing subconsciously not to look away. After a few seconds Pluto nodded "what do you plan to do with your power? Will you use it to protect or will you use it for something else?"

Naruto continued to look into Pluto's eyes "I don't know, but I will protect what I can see and those close to me."

Pluto turned from Naruto, breaking their stare and begins to walk toward the edge of the skyscraper.

"Most of your future is clouded in a mist that even I can't see through. But I will tell you this; even at your darkest the light around you will guide you. Also be good to your soldiers and they will follow you through hell and take you to Valhalla. Until we meet again, _Watashi no ō" _she then jumped over the edge

Naruto's eyes widen when he saw he jump and rushed to the edge. He was relieved and surprised when he saw nothing of her.

"I'll take that as my queue to call it a night" he said before making his way home

He didn't feel the mark on his head glow or see the two other little lights on the other building.

* * *

(Not far from Naruto)

A good distance away from where Naruto and Pluto spoke a figure stood watching. The figure was completely hidden in the shadow of the night.

"Interesting, let's see the kind of person the crystal has chosen" the figure whispered before vanishing

* * *

(Next day)

A middle aged man walked into his class room. The man had short black hair that was spiked but slicked back with a few bang over his forehead. He wore a white shirt under a white lab coat and dress black pants and shoes.

"Quite everyone I have an announcement to make" said the teacher

The students continued to chatter, showing they didn't hear him or just ignoring him.

"SHUT UP!"

The whole was became silent

"*cough* as I was saying, I have an announcement to make. Today we have a new student starting joins us from today onward" he stated

The students begin to whisper to each other at this.

The teacher turned to the door "you can come in now"

The door opened and the new student walked to the front of the class.

"Wow she's so hot"

"Are those real?"

"I love her hair style"

"Yuji, check her out. If I wasn't with Chizuru-chan I might consider asking her out" whispered Ken

"I know man, too bad. I wonder where she came from. Hey Naruto what do you think of the new girl?"

".."

"Naruto?"

"…"

Yuji and Ken turned to see their blonde hair friend asleep with his head down and drooling on the desk.

They sighed at the sight. Yuji moved to wake the blonde but before he could the new girl was already in front of Naruto.

The class watched as she leaned down and whispered something in Naruto ear. Not a second after she stepped back Naruto's eyes shot open and he fell back onto the ground. His face was completely inflamed.

"w-what!" he took a second to come to his sense and saw who was in front of him.

The girl that stood in front of his desk was an inch shorter than him. She had long dark brunette hair that stopped passed her waist, but the end was tied up in a small ponytail and, strangely enough, split at the bottom into what looked a dolphin's tail. Her redress brown eyes shined with mischief as she looked at him wearing the female uniform for his school. The uniform couldn't hide her long legs or her hefty bust despite how loose the clothing was.

The class erupted in laughter as Naruto picked himself off the floor.

"Settle down!" yelled the teacher but everyone could see he was enjoyed the scene with everyone else.

The girl made her way back to the front of the class "Hello everyone my name is Tifa Lockhart. Nice to meet you all" she finished with a smile.

The class greeted Tifa and the teacher allowed them to ask her a few question.

Ken whispered to Naruto "you know her?"

Naruto sighed before grumbling out "yes, she my childhood friend"

Ken and Yuji were surprised by this since they knew Naruto was from overseas. They shared a look before looking back at Naruto.

"What did she say to you to get your feathers so ruffled?" Yuji asked

Naruto blushed and looked away from them before muttering lowly.

Ken eyebrow raised "what? We can hear you"

Naruto sighed before repeated what he said but loud enough for the two to hear "she told me her sizes were 36-24-35 and she is still growing"

Blood gushed out Yuji and Ken's nose when they heard his responses

Tifa watched them the whole time with a grin on her face.

* * *

"Thank you young man" said an elderly woman with her husband

Naruto smiled at the elderly couple "it was no problem, we're just happy to have your service"

Naruto waved as he couple as he started up his bike. "_That was my last delivery for today. What to do next_" before he could decide his stomach growled.

"Lunch it is then" he stated to himself then rode to a nearby restaurant.

* * *

(Park)

"Is it wrong to worry about school so much?" Ami asked herself as she sat on some stair at the park.

She was so lost in her though she didn't notice someone standing behind her.

Naruto had decided to talk a walk in the park when he came upon Ami sitting on some stair, lost in her thoughts. Making his way over to where she was, he bent over so his face was at Ami level.

"Not if you want a good future. But there's nothing wrong with taking time to enjoy yourself every now and then" he said after catching what she said

"Huh" Ami looked up and into a pair of piercing blue eye.

Ami smiled, she was use to Naruto's teasing and knew not to show her blushes "Hi Naruto-kun"

Naruto returned the smile but inward he was disappointed she didn't jump "hi Ami-chan, what are you doing here by yourself? Is everything ok?"

Ami turned her head "lets me ask you something and be honest, what you think I would be if I was a bookworm and straight as an arrow student?"

Naruto looked at her, confusion written all over his face "I'm not following"

Ami begin to tell Naruto about how she wished to be a doctor like her mother and how lately she begin to question if she really want to be one. She then told him how she didn't feel like a dream but a plan and she was dull.

"Wow you sure have a lot on your mind. But I don't think it's a bad thing to question if you want to do something different. I mean, I understand where you're coming from my father's a business man and wants me to take over his business when he feel I'm ready. But he respects my wish if I want to do something else" explained Naruto

Ami nodded "it's just I wish I could be more like Usagi"

Ami looked at Naruto and saw him looking at her with lots of concern written all over his face "are you feeling well because I think you just asked told me want to be like Usagi, the same girl that forgets to do her homework to play video games, the same girl that seems like more stomach the girl, the same girl that cries over almost everything? That Usagi?"

Ami blushed when Naruto put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. She smacked his shoulder playfully to make him stop.

* * *

(Few feet away)

A few feet away from the two teens, Mamoru couldn't help but agree with Naruto. He was passing through when he saw Ami alone. But before he could ask what wrong Naruto was already at her side.

He stayed to listen and make sure Ami was ok. It's not like he didn't believe she could take care of herself it's just couldn't help but make sure with his own eyes.

"_Damn it I can't but help seeing the girls as little sisters. It's the job of the big brother to make sure their safe!"_ he justified himself to well himself

* * *

"I mean she has lots of dreams and full of spirit. While I'm dull and boring" she finished with her head down.

Naruto spoke what Mamoru was thinking "she's full of something but it's not always spirit, sometimes its food or video games but most of the time just food"

Ami couldn't help but giggle at that "it's just that if you take away my book smarts I'm nothing, how a nothing can become a doctor, let alone a good one"

Naruto shook his head "Ami-chan you really aren't giving yourself enough credit. Yeah your smart but your kind, athletic, fun to talk to and cute. I mean if all doctors were pretty and kind like your I wouldn't mind getting a shot"

Ami blushed at begin called cute by someone as handsome as Naruto then giggled when she heard he was an afraid of needles.

* * *

(Few feet away)

Mamoru turned to leave as she saw Ami was in good hands plus that Naruto kid was a good guy. "_Anyone who understand how evil needles are is ok in my book_"

He turned back to see Ami laughing hard as Naruto begin to explain the evilness of needles "maybe it's time for me to visit some of my old teacher"

* * *

(Top of building)

Kaori watched Ami after she separated from Naruto "so that her, the renowned bookworm. It order to be brilliant one must have confidence but also a pure heart"

She smirks evilly as she watched Ami move through the city.

* * *

(Yasuri residence)

"Kaa-chan I'm back" said Naruto as he closed the door before taking off his shoes.

He walked into the living room to find his mom watching a movie. Naruto's mom Yachiyo; had long blonde hair that stopped mid back with bright green eyes.

She turned and smiled at her son "welcome home Naru-chan, did you have a safe trip?"

Naruto returned her smile as he begin to walk towards his room "yes, Kaa-chan the Otoo's sends their thanks"

When Naruto got to his room he quickly became surprised and annoyed at what was waiting for him.

Tifa was in his room, looking through his stuff. The said girl was currently looking under his bed "I wonder where he hid his porn stash this time"

Naruto quickly moved forward and grabbed her ankles and pulled her away from his bed

Tifa was taken by surprise when someone grabbed her ankles and pulled her away. She turned around to find the owner of the room glaring at her ""what do you think you're doing?"

Tifa smiled "looking for your porn"

Naruto wasn't surprised by her bluntness "yeah...Don't do that. Last thing I need is you going through my special things. So other than going through my belongings, is there a reason you're here?"

Tifa pouted "aww aren't you glad to see me after so long?"

"I would have if you weren't going through my things" Naruto said deadpanned

Tifa smiled innocently well tried, her smile didn't match with her mischievous eyes.

Tifa stopped when she saw it wasn't working "fine, I need help with homework"

Naruto nodded before getting things ready. They then processed to do their homework and catch up what they missed since seeing each other.

It was a few hours later Naruto's watch started beeping. Naruto pause the game he was playing and looked at his watch in curiosity. He quickly shot Tifa a look and saw she was currently sleeping on his bed.

He looked at the watch and saw it now had an arrow that was pointing outside. Naruto remember what the candy shop told him "if trouble is near this watch will point you towards it!" then he struck a cool pose (to Naruto).

Getting up quickly he put his jacket on and left right away "I'll be back kaa-chan!"

* * *

(Pool)

"Ami no!" screamed sailor moon as she watch helplessly as one of her best friends heart taken from her.

She continued to trash about trying to break free from the floatie the held her.

"Not another stupid mistake" snarled Kaori

She begins to crush the heart crystal in her hand, until she was slashed on her wrist making her release the crystal. She held her wrist and glared at her attacker.

Her attacker was standing on a diving board stood Tuxedo kamen.

They could almost feel Tuxedo kamen's glare at the two evil women even though they could see it behind the mask see it they felt "Stop right there!"

* * *

(Not far from the fight)

A figure covered in darkness watched the scene unnoticed by the others in the room.

"Another warrior joins the fight, I glad otherwise this would have been boring" commented the figure as it watch Kaori leave they scene. It watched uninterested as Tuxedo kamen and sailor moon join (with the cats) together to defeat Doblin. It was about to leave when it saw someone else watching from the door way. Its eyes brighten when it recognized the person.

"The most interesting person has arrived on the scene. But its looks like the fight is already over, lucky I have something to fix that hahaha" the figure laughed quietly as it reached in to the shadow and pulled out a card with purple veins.

"The show must go on" it said with glee as it threw the card at doblin.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the pool to see sailor moon and Tuxedo kamen defeat the monster. He noticed a spot of blue as saw Ami leaning against the window. Even from the entrance he could see her skin a unhealthily color and knew she was attacked like Rei and Makoto, and the confirm his thought he saw a heart crystal laying on the floor.

He had to stop himself from running over to her, knowing it may cause more harm than good.

"Damnit, at least sailor moon and Tuxedo kamen took care of it." He said quietly in relief

Before he turned to leave he saw something hit Doblin's core before it completely lost it form. He didn't know what it was but his gut was telling him things were about to get ugly and fast. He gut proved right when the seed-pod and the card fused together making a card with the seed-pod as it core.

Sailor moon and Tuxedo kamen watched in horror as the water from the pool begin to get adsorbed by the pod card…

Along with Ami's heart crystal

"No!" cried Sailor moon as she with her boyfriend watch as the crystal was adsorbed into the card.

*insert Monochrome by Haruka Tomatsu*

Not wasting a second Naruto rushed forward why pressing the button on his watch.

Sailor moon and Tuxedo kamen were broken out their trace from when they heard "Apprivoise!" from behind them. They were surprised to see the masked hero from before standing next to them looking at the water. The three shared a look before looking at the water.

The water soon begins to make a form. The form became a beautiful woman with pale skin. Her hair was dark blue and reached her feet. She wore a dress that had loose sleeves and stopped at her ankles. In her hands she grasped a trident.

"Undine" she whispered

*stop monochrome*

Before they could move Undine swung her trident at them, making the water move in a wave toward the three (and cats)

"Shit!" said the twilight knight as he moved out the way of the water

Sailor moon and Tuxedo kamen followed his example. Quickly grabbing a cat they moved out the way of the moving water.

The twilight knight appeared behind Undine as she moved to send another wave at sailor moon and Tuxedo kamen with his leg raised high. As he brought his leg down, Undine turned into water, making the kick pass through her. Before Naruto could recover the water grasped his leg and slammed him into the wall, breaking the tile in the process then trapped in a whirlpool.

"kamen-san!"Sailor moon moved to help but she was sent flying by a tower of water.

Tuxedo kamen rushed toward his girlfriend "sailor moon!"

He quickly pushed her out the way before he was engulfed and trapped inside a water tower.

Sailor moon watched her lover get trapped "Tuxedo kamen!"

She ran to where he was trapped, pushes her arm into the water reaching for him. She was quickly sucked inside with him. The two held hands as they were held inside the watery prison.

Luna and Artemis tried to help only to be batted away.

Undine watched sailor moon and Tuxedo kamen with dull expression.

*insert Concerto First Movement: Me & Creed* The twilight knight tried to think of anything to help them out this situation. As he trashed about in the water he suddenly begin to feel the power from before, when he first became the twilight knight. "Ok let make it happen" he thought as he felt the energy move to his hands. His hands begin to gather the energy into his hand until he felt it was ready to pop. He then squeezed his hand making the energy burst around him, freeing himself. Once he touched the ground he moved in instinct. His left hand formed a bow and string made of energy while his right hand drew it back while making an arrow made from energy. His eyes locked onto undine's form "Undine!" Undine looked at him in surprised, from him being free no doubt "smile" He grinned as he watched his arrow his undine right in the chest, where her core was located. Undine cried out as she was destroyed. The pod card burned away leaving no trace, only the heart crystal.

The twilight knight watched as sailor moon and Tuxedo kamen was freed from the prison. He turned and saw that Ami's body was completely fine despite the damage to the area. Moving toward the heart crystal he set it back into Ami before leaving the area.

***stop ****Concerto First Movement: Me & Creed** *

Sailor moon rushed to Ami after she became awe of her surrounds again. Noticing she was fine and her hart crystal was once again inside her friend's body she released a sigh of relief. She looked around and saw that the other masked hero was once again gone.

* * *

"haha that was entertaining! I can see what all the hype was about, but he still coming into his powers. Oh well that just make even more entertaining to watch" said the figure in glee

He watched as the twilight knight vanish from the scene

"Very entertaining" the figure than disappeared into the shadows

* * *

(Yasuri residence)

Naruto quietly made his way inside the house. His body was aching after the battle and didn't want his mom to know.

"Stupid watery tart, At least Ami-chan is ok" he muttered as he safely made his way into his room.

When he entered he saw Tifa wearing his old pajamas (which looked tight around the chest and hip area) and sleeping in his bed.

"I don't remember saying make yourself at home Tif-chan" muttered Naruto

Deciding he was too tired to tell her to move he changed into his pj's and pushed Tifa over so he could lie down also.

"I'll worry about it in the morning" he thought tiredly as Tifa latched onto his side and laid her head on his shoulder.

Naruto could almost feel the "cat that ate the canary grin on her face"

"Too sleepy"

* * *

(Omake)

Tuxedo kamen rushed toward his girlfriend "sailor moon!"

He quickly pushed her out the way before he was engulfed and trapped inside a water tower.

"Why didn't you DODGE!" he screamed at her through the water

"WHAT?" yelled the twilight knight through the water

"Tuxedo kamen! Kamen-san!"

"WHAT?" yelled the two masked heroes

* * *

Cut!

Hey everyone, I know I took a long time to update (more than usual), can't be helped with two jobs and three new games. I will try to update faster.

As you can see Tifa won the poll (it was by a freaking land slide) so enjoy.

Good news, bad news and mix feeling news:

Good News: I will be able to update faster thanks to having multiple computers in the house

Bad News: I and considering dropping from Naruto to balthier. Reason: I really don't know what the author I took it from was planning and I'm limited on idea and lost interest in it. I may put it up for adoption but only if the person who wants it will make it great.

Mixed feelings news: I more than likely will rewrite "fake smiles" reason: I really don't like the older chapter and other part of the story, it's feels to repetitive to other stories and I don't want that.

That all for now so

Stay gold


End file.
